Toucha Toucha Touch me
by bays1
Summary: Rosalie and Alice are 'babysitting' Bella when her Rocky Horror Picture Show obssession takes hold and things get musical.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**Set at the Cullen house**

**Alice POV**

Of all the things to expect from Bella, I would have never, ever foreseen she was a Rocky Horror Picture Show fan. She just didn't seem the type of girl who would enjoy watching poor Janet and Brad being seduced by a transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania but it was true. I watched on in, well, Horror as she did the Time Warp again. And again. And again. And again. When she asked me to join in, I drew the line. I took that DVD and hid it in the one place she would NEVER look.

"What _is_ Bella doing?" The mirth in Rosalie's voice caught my attention. I put down my catalogue and joined her in the Swan's kitchen where she was staring out the window. "She was reading that book when all of a sudden she stood and attached herself to that tree."

She was right. There was Bella clutching to the tree like it was her one true love, Wuthering Heights dropped forgotten at her feet. Although I didn't need to, I squinted just in case something had gone wrong with my vision and I _was_ seeing things. That's when I noticed her lips were moving soundless. It was easy to tell what they were saying. _…heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat wetting. _Oh dear. You can take the movie away from the girl but you can't pry it from her head.

Rosalie turned to towards me open mouthed. I knew the shock was reflected in my face.

"Oh my…" Was all she could say before breaking out it an uncontrollable giggles. I was still in too much shock to react but that was before Bella started singing out loud. Although she did so much too quietly for human ears. I heard everything crystal clear.

"Now I want to know, is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more."

Rosalie clutched at my arm and imitated Bella's singing almost perfectly. "More, more, more." The hilarity she found in the situation proved too much and she had to move away from the window to sit down. I couldn't help but feel bad for Bella, of all the embarrassing things to be caught doing but I didn't have the heart to go out there and stop her. She looked like she was having fun. A sad smile became apparent on my lips, she deserved some fun.

"I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance." With each line Bella began to get bolder and louder. "I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance."

A nearby rustle of bushes revealed Rosalie and I weren't the only one attracted to Bella's one woman show. I felt my self slipping away from the present and then the vision hit me hard and fast:

_Emmett was creeping up behind Bella, his path wavered. He couldn't decide which route to take but by any choice he got there. Bella was so caught up she didn't even notice him come right behind her as she sang. "Touch me, creature of the night."_

_Emmett abruptly latched onto her shoulders and said loudly into her ear "Okay then." _

_Bella's resulting shriek was enough to wake the dead. All puns intended._

As suddenly as I had been dragged into my vision, I was brought out of it again. It passed by so quickly Rosalie hadn't even noticed anything was wrong. The bushes rustled again and Emmett began to sneak to the "dancing" Bella. I couldn't say I approved of what he was doing but by now it was too late.

"Touch me. Creature of the Night!" Emmett soundlessly leaned towards Bella until he was right beside her ear, he opened his lips to give her the fright but then something happened I hadn't foreseen, Edward and Carlisle strolled into the backyard. They were early and I DIDN'T SEE THEM COMING!

Horror rather than amusement marred the pair's expressions for a brief moment before they both settled into emotionless masks. Bella noticed this. That girl didn't seem to miss a thing. However, what she still hadn't realised was the proximity of Emmett who had frozen on the appearance of the one person who would chastise him for giving Bella a fright. Of course, giving Bella a fright wasn't exactly looked like was going on.

Just a moment before, Bella's arms had been up in the air and her eyes were closed in the bliss of the song. Emmett's looked as though he was about to bury his face into her neck. Their position looked very intimate and suspicious even though Bella wasn't aware of Emmett's actions.

"Bella?" Carlisle's tone wasn't criticising, just curious. Of course the mere presence of him and Edward right in the middle of her 'performance' was enough to startle Bella beyond coherent thought.

"Dr Cullen!" Bella could say nothing more. Her pure mortification bubbled up into her cheeks.

"Bella?"

"Edward!"

"Bella?" Asked Carlisle again, still having not received any explaination.

"Dr Cullen!"

"Bella?" Edward fell into the pattern without thinking.

"Edward!" Bella's horrified eyes darted from Carlisle to Edward and then back again.

"Emmett!" Rosalie had seen and heard the commotion outside and wasn't happy with Emmett's proximity to Bella. The girl herself frowned in confusion. She still hadn't detected the vampire behind her.

"Where?" He brow furrowed in confusion. Both Edward and Carlisle looked shocked that she didn't know about Emmett. Edward's head whipped towards me, obviously having divulged into my mind.

"Right here." Emmett whispered into Bella's ear and boy did Bella scream! Just as he wanted. Edward rushed over to her and held the beetroot girl lovingly in his arms. He was clearly relieved.

Emmett slowly backed away from the scene like the guilty criminal he was before breaking out into a full out sprint.

"You'll be hearing from me later, Emmett!" Edward snarled loudly after him.

I decided it was time to make my entrance. "Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfil me, Bella." I grinned to the Rocky Horror lover. If possible she went a darker shade of red and buried her head into Edward's chest.

He lifted her face up towards his and studied it. "Care to Explain?"

She tried to shake her head but he was clearly dazzling her into submission. "I didn't realise…I thought…I just wanted to try it." Edward chuckled as images of Bella dancing flashed through my head.

"Silly Bella," He whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips. Carlisle, Rosalie and I stood feeling awkward for intruding on what seemed like a very intimate moment. Mind you, they were always like this. As the kiss deepened, Edward subtly waved his hand.

Babysitting duty was over. His majesty had dismissed us. Back to our rooms we go. The lovers would move on to Bella's house soon enough.

* * *

The front door creaked open and shut. I looked out the window. Much to my surprise it was morning already and Edward was home. Time really does fly when your having fun. My magazine was left on the floor as I left the living room to greet him. Then I heard it.

"I'd only ever kissed before. I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble…"

No. Not Edward too!!

**A/N: I started writing this a while ago after watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I think Toucha Toucha Touch Me is such a Bella song! Think about it :) Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think and make me happy.**

**bays1**


End file.
